Tops of Trains
by katierosefun
Summary: Ahsoka Tano knew that Anakin Skywalker had a variety of hiding places. She didn't expect the roof of one of the trains to be one of them. [Not an Anisoka, just friendship.]


**Hello, everyone! I'm back with an one-shot! Can you guys believe that it's been a little more than a year since I posted my first-ever Clone Wars story? (June 27th, 2013! Wow!) **

**Anyways, I was very bored and I was in dire need to write something for you guys, just for old times' sake. I'm sentimental that way. I swear it'll be the death of me. *sighs* I was actually just going through a bunch of writing prompts that I had made for myself, (yes, I like to make myself writing prompts in my free time...don't judge me!) and I stumbled across this one. **

**This one-shot would take place right after the episode...gah, I forget the name...but the episode where Obi-Wan "dies". (I have this strange hunch that the episode is called Deception...) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano didn't know where the heck her master was. She had looked everywhere – she had searched through the hanger, the training rooms, Senator Amidala's room, (she had caught him in there more than a few times…Ahsoka _still _didn't know what he was doing there!) and even the _Archives_.

Ahsoka couldn't even call Anakin through the comm system, either – it appeared that he turned his communicator off so now, of course, she was searching _blindly _through the entire Temple and asking random people in the hallways if they had seen him.

Now, she was standing outside of the Temple, shaking her head furiously. She should have realized that something like this would happened – the second Obi-Wan's funeral had finished, Anakin disappeared from sight. Ahsoka didn't even know he was _that _fast – he just _disappeared_. Ahsoka was talking to Padmé and then, she turned around to find that her master was gone.

At first, Ahsoka didn't go off to find him. She had come to realize that if Anakin was upset, it was better to just leave him alone and talk to him after a few hours. So, Ahsoka did just that – she hung around their quarters, doing nothing in particular and occasionally talked with Barriss in the training rooms.

But the 'few hours' passed and Ahsoka was getting worried. Anakin had never been gone for _this _long.

Ahsoka quickly ran down the steps and plunged into the streets of Coruscant. If he wasn't in the Temple, she would have to try the streets – maybe Anakin had decided to clear his head through a stroll.

_Ha, ha, like he would ever do something like that…_Ahsoka thought non-humorously to herself as her eyes searched the roofs of buildings. She kept her arms crossed and quickened her pace – the faster she found Anakin, the better. Ahsoka watched several speeders pass her – none of which held her master. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She sincerely hoped that Anakin hadn't gotten into any trouble.

Ahsoka rounded a corner and paused, an idea dawning to her. Maybe, if she sat on top of one of the buildings, she would be able to see where Anakin might be. It was a long shot, but Ahsoka figured that this strategy was better than walking around.

The Togruta took a few steps back and tilted her head up to look at the building before her – after all, Coruscant was full of them. Ahsoka politely called on the Force and sprang up to one of the window sills. She carefully jumped from sill to sill until she finally reached the top of the building.

Only panting slightly, Ahsoka settled on the ledge of the rooftop, allowing her legs to dangle elegantly edge. From her position on the building, she had a good view of the train station and a few other buildings. At the moment, most of the trains appeared to be stationary. People milled in and out of the station as well as on the streets.

Ahsoka watched those people for a few minutes before looking back at the trains. They were all lined up neatly, the metal shining brightly in the setting sun. Ahsoka smiled – in a different time, the young girl would have to appreciate the sheer beauty of this very moment, when the light hits metal…

But for today, Ahsoka needed to remain focused. She quickly blinked, snapping herself out of her little daydream and stood up. She was about to jump to another rooftop when she spotted something sitting on the top of one of the trains. Ahsoka blinked, bewildered, and glared at the figure on the train.

_Was that…Anakin? _

Sure enough, Ahsoka's master was sitting calmly on top of one of the trains, looking absolutely unruffled and unperturbed. Ahsoka frowned and quickly made her way down the building. She ran to the train station and skidded to a stop in front of the train Anakin was on.

A small crowd of people had gathered around the train. There were several citizens pointing up at Anakin with wide, surprised eyes.

"How did he get up there?"

"He's a Jedi, look! He's got one of those light-stick thingies!"

"Shouldn't we call the authorities?"

_Oh, my Force…_Ahsoka thought miserably to herself as she pushed through the group. "Don't call the authorities – he'll get down in a few minutes," she called over her shoulder. Hopefully, those people would listen and give Ahsoka enough time to get her master _down from there. _

With the help of the Force, Ahsoka leapt to the top of the train. She heard a few gasps come from the people below her, but she didn't acknowledge them. She slowly walked towards her master and plopped down next to him. When Anakin didn't say anything, Ahsoka poked him in the shoulder. "Skyguy!" She hissed. "Come on, those people are gonna call the authorities if you don't get off now."

Anakin shrugged carelessly and crossed his arms. "So?" He asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "Maaaster," she stretched out the word childishly, "you're gonna get into trouble!"

"I don't care."

Ahsoka groaned and stood up. "We don't have time for this – just – get – up – will – you?" She grunted, grabbing Anakin's arm and trying (unsuccessfully) to drag him off the train. When Anakin made it clear that he wasn't going to move, Ahsoka sighed and plopped down next to him.

For a few moments, the two were quiet. Ahsoka looked down at the group – they were still staring curiously at Anakin and Ahsoka, as though they were wondering what would happen in the next minutes. Ahsoka sighed again and turned to Anakin, who remained just as still as ever.

"Master."

Silence.

Ahsoka bit down on her lip. "Listen, I know you're upset – I really do. I mean…Master Kenobi was your best friend and…well, I understand if you want some time to yourself."

Silence.

"But Anakin, you _really _need to get down from here. We can go back to the Temple – or, I mean, we can go to a place where we won't be potentially dragged off by the authorities."

Silence.

Ahsoka paused. "Please? Master Kenobi was my friend, too." She murmured. The younger girl nudged her master again. "You don't have to grieve by yourself, Master. I get it."

Anakin lifted a shoulder. Well, at least it was _something. _

Ahsoka smiled sadly. "Come on, Skyguy – let's go home."

The older man didn't say anything. Instead, he simply nodded and stood up. He jumped down from the train and waited patiently for Ahsoka to follow him. The group of people parted before Anakin and Ahsoka as they headed across the station.

Ahsoka managed to sneak in a sideways glance at her master – his eyes were blank and staring straight ahead. The young girl smiled sadly and allowed herself to walk alongside her master.

It would take some time for Anakin to heal, but she gave a silent promise to herself that she would help her master.

* * *

**A/N - Ha, ha, Snips, actually, you won't need to help him 'cause Obi-Wan is still alive! TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! **

**...I am so mean. Gah. Is it weird that the pain after watching that episode is STILL REAL TO ME?! I know that episode was in season four, but GOSH, whenever I re-watch it, I get the same, sad, tear-springing reaction. *sighs* #FangirlAtHeart **

**Anyways, I'm sorry if it was OOC in some places - I kind of threw this together at the last second because _again_, I was bored and I needed to vent. :/ Review, give constructive criticism if you have any, but no flames, please! Flamers can go join the Dark Side! **


End file.
